First Impact Deathcrown
|name4 = First Impact }} /Melee) |aEffect1 = Type: Inflict 21130% Skill ATK to 1 enemy (Cooldown: 10.6 sec) *Specialty 1: Stuns and decreases by 1550% (3rd-phase, for 5.8 sec) *Specialty 2: Inflicts 16x additional damage |activeskill2 = Mark of Death ( /Melee) |aEffect2 = Type: Inflicts 24870% Skill ATK to 1 enemy (Cooldown: 13.6 sec) Specialty 1: Removes enemy buffs, up to 3rd-phase. Specialty 2: Applies "Mark of Death" (3rd-phase, for 10 sec) *Mark of Death Effect 1: Makes the enemy the target of all allied units and renders them unable to receive buffs (Excludes Boss-types, ignores Immunity and EVA) *Mark of Death Effect 2: Enemy receives additional damage that is equal to 33720% of Deathcrown's ATK (Ignores Immunity and EVA) *Mark of Death Effect 3: Enemy cannot use death-triggered and revive abilities. *Mark of Death Effect 4: Increases damage the enemy receives by 2500%. |activeskill3 = Guide of Death ( /Melee) |aEffect3 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 25 sec) Specialty: Grants Deathcrown an 'Arbiter of Death' status (3rd-phase, for 5 sec) *Arbiter of Death Effect 1: Self-Immunity and all enemy attacks are focused on Deathcrown and decreases all damage received by 90% *Arbiter of Death Effect 2: Inflicts 32940% of the received damage an additional 16670% damage on 1 enemy after 'Arbiter of Death' status ends (3rd-phase, ignores Immunity and EVA) *Arbiter of Death Effect 3: Enemies who die as a result of this cannot be revived. |passive1 = Life or Death |pEffect1 = Type 1: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 1.0 sec) Condition: When an enemy or ally dies or is revived. *Specialty 1: Increases Deathcrowns' by 696% and by 420% (Stacks up to 5 times) *Specialty 2: Removes all debuffs on Deathcrown (up to 3rd-phase) Type 2: Arena Passive Condition: During Arena, when Deathcrown Ende Hades and First Impact Mercedes are on the battlefield. *Personal Passive 1: Immunity status (2nd-phase) *Personal Passive 2: 10% increase in duration of Buffs and 10% reduction in duration of Debuffs. |passive2 = Breath of Death |pEffect2 = Type: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 6.5 sec) Condition: 100% chance to activate on hit *Specialty 1: Inflicts 18830% Skill ATK on all enemies *Specialty 2: Removes all Buffs from all enemies (4th-phase, Only 1st-phase on Boss-types, ignores Immunity and EVA), and inflicts 11540% additional damage for each buff removed. *Specialty 3: All enemy damage is reduced by 440% and the damage they receive is increased by 330%. *Specialty 4: Enemies kill from this are unable to be revived (Ignores Immunity and EVA, for 9 sec) *Specialty 5: Increases self ATK by 1350% and additional damage by 1224% (4th-phase, stacks up to 12 times) |passive3 = King of the Living and the Dead |pEffect3 = Type 1: Passive *Personal Passive Effect 1: Increases by 570%, by 1216%, Melee ATK by 4421%, ATK by 4260%, Skill ATK by 4800%, additional damage by 5910% and Max HP by 3300% *Personal Passive Effect 2: Increases ATK by an additional 38% and Skill ATK by an additional 54% per enhancement level. *Personal Passive Effect 3: Immune to enemy Insta-Kill abilities (2nd-phase), Immune to attacks, and Deathcrown can only sustain 10% of his Max HP as damage from a single attack. *Personal Passive Effect 4: Reduces skill cooldown by 5% Ally Aura: Increases by 900% and by 1150% *Specialty 1: When using 'Fatal Blow' and 'Mark of Death' skills, inflicts 20x damage ( -types only) *Specialty 2: When attacking, inflict an additional 18800% Skill ATK as damage. *Specialty 3: Upon Normal Attacks, inflict 30x damage ( -types only) Type 2: World Boss Cerberus Passive *Personal Passive: Increases by 712%, ATK by 5888%, ATK by 5980%, Melee ATK by 5722%, Skill ATK by 6010% an additional damage by 6447%. *Specialty: Normal Attacks inflict 30x damage. Type 3: Champion League Arena Passive *Personal Passive: Deathcrown cannot be banned from Champion League. |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase Damage by 900%. |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Single Target Damage by 900%. |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase by 135%. |charskill = The Will of the King |charEffect = Type: World Boss Cerberus Passive Personal Passive: Increases additional Random damage by 4810%. |Gaiaweaponname = Death Flare |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 252% Impact (Arena & Cerberus) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your ATK by 2700% |GaiaweaponSS = Increase your by 490% and ATK by 2200% for 17 sec every time an enemy or an ally dies or is revived in Arena (Stacks up to 5 times). |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase your Skill ATK by 5500%. |GaiaweaponU = Increase your Melee ATK by 11000% during World Boss Cerberus. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase your Impact by 120% in Arena and during World Boss Cerberus. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}